


Crash

by teamfreelovecas



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, advances warfare, campaign, sarcastic mitchell, sorry but at least there's more fics coming!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreelovecas/pseuds/teamfreelovecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you have a battle on a fucking glacier. It's not a great idea, unless Gideon comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

The mission went by in a blur for Mitchell. He had to keep to the shadows and complete concealed kills with his grapple attachment. The drones were really annoying and almost costed him the mission but luckily he made it to some bushes for cover. He found Cormack in the house only to be discovered, making them hide under some car. After following around a bit, they discovered where Irons was and instantly left for him. When Mitchell saw the CEO he wanted to aim down his sights and just shoot him where he stood, unfortunately they needed him alive. That's when they discovered what Manticore actually was. It enraged the private, how fucking dare they! They couldn't do anything yet, so with the new information, Cormack and Mitchell headed back to base with Ilona and Knox.

 

"Activate your mag grips." 

Cormack's voice came up on the coms. The wind was trying to resist them as their jetpacks propelled them forward in the air. Water started to bead up on their helmets and slowly blast away to the sides and the cold gripped at his clothes.

"Alright Mitchell, time to bring this bird down."

At that, they activated a turbo and flew forwards to the wings of the plane, Mitchell taking left and Cormack taking right. 

After hooking his grips onto the metal of the bird, the private threw his other hand forward and again until he reached the designated point. 

"Set your charge, deploy set!" 

After it was placed and activated, the charge burned a straight line across the side of the wing, detaching it from the bird and falling to the frozen ground. For a moment, Mitchell's heart skipped a beat in terror because his grips had failed and he stumbled backwards until he finally caught hold.

Before the bird could completely fall, ropes attached to a smaller jet above it kept it in the air, with the assist of some parachutes. 

"That was too close." 

Mitchell couldn't help but agree with what Cormack said, he let out breath of relief causing his helmet to fog up briefly. While the bird was slowly crashing down to the glacier, Mitchell and Cormack followed suit 

"Coming down on your position, Ilona." 

Slowing down, they started to lower to the ground and land. Turning off his thermal, Mitchell saw Ilona running up to them.

"What'd we got?" Cormack started.

"We've got the extraction team through the back hatch and securing the cargo." 

Abruptly, on the coms they were warned about Atlas QRF's inbound. As stated, the pods shot down from the sky and at once soldiers began to exit. Gunfire broke out and bullets started to rain down on the group. 

"They're tough sure, I'll give them that." 

Ilona muttered to Mitchell as she handed him his HBRa3. Pushing forward, the private began to execute the enemies, pushing his way forward to the cargo.

Once he had reached Cormack, they shoved the cargo of Manitcore onto one of their own birds, ready to fly off away from Atlas. After it was loaded, they retreated to a small shelf in the snow, using its small protection to shoot the oncoming soldiers of Atlas. 

Right as the ship began to fly, missiles shot against its left side, Mitchell heard someone scream about it coming down. That's not good. 

The private kept thinking of how Gideon could've made sure it got away. Then it hit him all over again and he felt cold all over despite his exo's thermal. Shaking his head he lifted over the shelf and began to shoot. 

An Atlas missile launcher began to move over to their position, knocking down a few of their soldiers before missing and sending the missiles straight into the ground. Silence split the air as the ground seemed stumble and lurch underneath them, ice cracked away leaving them slipping and sliding down a large crack in the glacier. Pain exploded against his side as they landed causing his vision to see red. Wincing, he saw Ilona and Cormack looking like their in just as much pain. 

"Is everyone alright?" 

Cormack's voice sounded struggled and was barely audible. Groaning, Ilona replied sarcastically. 

"Never better."

Finally getting a chance to look around, did they realize where they were. The cave wasn't too big, rocks that made up the walls seemed as if they were avalanched in as well and snow slowly fluttered down through the large crevice above them. A deep pit stretched downwards into darkness on their right, leaving that not an option. 

Cormack tried the coms but they didn't work, all he got back was muffled noise.

"Agh, damnit, we're too deep. We need to find a way to the cargo."

"Looks to be an opening, through here." Ilona shoved a thin wall of ice down and a small path showed clear. 

The tunnel seemed to be complete ice, carved by olden rivers that have frozen up. Mitchell bet if Gideon was there, he'd make some smart comment to lighten up the mood. He guessed he would have to get used to more silence nowadays.

Cormack lit a flare, bringing light to the tunnel, he continued and picked up his pace the farther they went, passing turns and flips in the maze. 

Soon enough the tunnel began to thin, turning from the beautiful chipped ice to hard stone. Voices began to show up clearly, echoing to the slightest degree. 

"Did you hear that?"

Ilona glanced back at Mitchell and he nodded back. 

"Hold your fire. Movement ahead."

Slowly Cormack took out the flare and they moved forward, careful of their steps and noise. Signaling them to stop, they came up into the sight of a ravine, more Atlas soldiers were strewn about. Mitchell hoped to God that Gideon wouldn't show up at any time. 

"Wait for it... Ilona, you got bottom right, I'll take left. Mitchell, take the two on the top. On your shot, Mitchell." 

When he was aimed down the sights on the guy, Mitchell shot him and quickly took down the other one, flinching at the noise of his unsuppressed gun. Cormack and Ilona killed the others and soon every one was cleared out. 

Moving forward, they killed any extras found and continued through the complex cave system. Light peered in through the ceiling so it was good to be close to the sky. As they made their way forward, the cavern opened up more into a small stone path in the middle of a dark hole right beneath. Mitchell didn't like the look of it. 

"I see an exit ahead, keep moving!" 

They advanced their position, one by one crossing the stone bridge until, of course, an AST landed down and instantly started to charge at Mitchell. The AST tried to knock him down, using his .40 millimeter MG by forcing it down on top of Mitchell. Resisting the force of him, the American tried to escape only to be picked up and thrown across the pathway while Cormack shot at the AST's head. 

The bridge trembled underneath him as the private slid, barely managing to hook his fingers into the ice while his gun fell down into the pit. Pulling out a tactical knife he saw Cormack leap onto the AST. While it was distracted by Cormack, Mitchell managed to crawl up by it and strike the knife into the bridge, as close as he could get. Inching himself backwards, the tactical knife exploded, sending him and Cormack flying backwards while the bridge collapsed. 

Thankfully the AST fell down, but unfortunately, he took them down with him. The pathway sunk down and Mitchell slid down, at the last moment he tried to hook on again but it wasn't enough, it completely fell and he fell down with it. On the way below, he briefly saw Cormack and Ilona sliding down as well and he had a moment of panic. 

Landing on his back, the American tried blocking any excess snow chunks to fall on top of him. Relief flooded him as he saw Cormack and Ilona slowly get up, pissed off but still alive. Water seeped into his clothes and coldness filled against his whole side.

"Fuckin great." He muttered. 

Standing up, he saw his gun a gingerly picked it up.

"We need a way back to the surface."

Ilona found another tunnel, "We can try and follow the water here." 

"Doesn't look like we have a choice." 

Cormack replied gruffly, "I'll take lead, Mitchell behind me and Ilona, cover our six." 

More water drizzled on top of them so they must've been close to the surface despite the large drop. Mitchell's boots and lower pants were completely soaked and to be frank, couldn't wait to get back to base. 

Slowly they trudged on, the tunnel occasionally shook and small stones would rain down. The ice roof began to sink down to almost their heads as they entered a very small room that could just about fit the three of them. That's when the group noticed how much higher the water was getting.

"Damn, waters rising, we need an exit and I can see light ahead. We gonna need to go under." 

Oh great. Reluctantly, Mitchell followed the sergeant and dove underwater right after he pulled down his helmet. Following an even smaller tunnel, they finally reached the open only to see 3 Atlas soldiers. Signaling for them to each take a target, Cormack counted down and they all leapt out of the water. The sergeant had an interesting idea to kill the first guy he saw with an ice pick. 

After eliminating the rest milling around and soon realizing, sadly, they weren't out of the caves yet and there were a lot more soldiers than at first thought. Honestly, the cave system was awesome, all complicated and stuff thought it meant an Atlas guy could've been anywhere. Also, had to be carful of the giant crack splitting down the middle, hell knows where that leads to. 

At last, they reached the open, a small water fall was to their left and a huge expanse of ice and snow to their right. The group followed the river until they reached a cliff edge but were able to stick to the side. Some drones popped up but were solved easily with a few emp's. They entered another small cave entrance that broke out onto a cleft over looking the wreckage of the giant air craft. 

"Contact dead ahead." 

"Damnit, they've got the cargo." 

Ilona cursed at the view before her. 

"I'm moving down to draw them out, pick off the stragglers. Open fire when you're in position. On your shot Mitchell." 

Cormack spoke to them while he landed down below, ready to fire on the soldiers. Mitchell picked up a MORS sniper rifle left on the ledge while lifting up his visor and aimed up his first target. The private pulled the trigger and the man fell to the ground. 

After taking down a significant amount of enemies, Mitchell dropped down onto the ice and moved forward, taking them down as he went. 

"VTOL incoming!" 

"Let's go! We need to get that cargo!" 

Making a run for a boulder, Mitchell all of a sudden felt the ground give way beneath him. The cold slammed into him and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. Shaking his head, he swam forward to a cut in the ice trying to ignore the way his limbs were beginning to feel numb. Why was he slowing down so much? The world began to come in and out of focus yet finally he neared the surface. Seeing more colors through the ice, he knew someone was up there and he had to prepare himself. 

The private finally reached the surface and he felt someone grab his hand. Blinking the water out of his eyes and seeing the familiar face before made his heart stop. Mitchell let himself be pulled up half way by non other than Gideon. 

"Trust me." 

The rusty British voice spoke out as he gave him a wink and Mitchell felt as if he was on air. Dragging him up, Gideon brought him up onto the ice with a grunt. 

"Gideon?!" 

Ilona burst out and then Mitchell realized all of a sudden that two guards were pointing their guns at her and Cormack. Dread filled his whole body and he snapped his eyes back to Gideon, glaring at the man. 

On the captain's coms they could hear them asking about his position before he replied.

"This is Atlas-01, we've found Sentinel KIA." 

The guards before him muttered out a confused 'What?' Before Gideon quickly pulled out a handgun and shot them in the chest. Mitchell's mouth dropped open and hope flooded his chest. Is Gideon back on their side now?

"Why now, Gideon? You could've escaped in Baghdad with us." 

Ilona questioned him, not so easily to trust him after the incident. 

"And we'd all be none the wiser, just too many question unanswered to find the answers to myself. Irons is planning a pre-amped strike against the United States, he's been secretly developing a MD, a bioweapon." 

The whole time, Gideon had not met Mitchell's eyes. 

"And we're supposed to follow you?" 

Ilona was still pissed as Gideon began to move away, Cormack made sure she wouldn't suddenly leap on him. 

"If he wanted to kill us, we'd already be dead."

Gideon walked back to them, pointing at Ilona.

"Irons has betrayed me-"

"You betrayed us." 

Mitchell had to speak up finally, and to be truthful he didn't actually plan to say that. Gideon's eyes snapped to his and Mitchell set his jaw, not ready to sink underneath his steely gaze. Surprisingly, Gideon was the first to look down at the ground as guilt flooded his eyes. 

"We'll talk later." He muttered to the floor.

Ilona and Cormack looked to Mitchell, just as surprised as he was. 

"Alright, what do we have to do?" 

At that Gideon looked back to Cormack.

"We need to get to that cargo, before anyone else comes." 

"Alright, then lead the way." 

After Cormack's reply, the Britain led them to a small cleft of snow while telling Mitchell and Cormack to grab some stingers. After they all crouched down, Gideon spoke into his coms. 

"Atlas-21, I'm ready for pick up, Sentinel operatives have been dealt with." 

"You're lucky Gideon, we were just about to leave without you."

"Is the cargo secure?"

"Yes sir, secure and intact." 

The distant beat of helicopter blades became closer and soon the bird was in view. 

Talking to them now, Gideon said, "Get a target lock, but hold your fire until my signal." 

The Britain's coms started up again. 

"Gideon are you sure you're alone down there? Theres multiple heat signatures." 

"Bring it down!" 

Simultaneously, the sergeant and Mitchell fired upon the bird. It began to whirl around erratically before crashing into the side of a mountain, slipping down to a large abyss. 

"Cormack, call an evac! Mitchell, on me. Hurry Mitchell!" 

And of course, Gideon was back to usual and making sure that Mitchell was at his side. 

They jumped over the snow ledge and began to sprint in order to make it to the cargo before it fell into the darkness. 

"Hurry, this whole place is coming apart." 

As they got closer, the captain clung onto the ropes that attached the cargo to the bird, attempting to slow it from falling while Mitchell went straight for it and pulled out a container that held a sample of the Manticore. After grabbing it, the evac was there and they were able to jump onto the helicopter. Gideon was halfway hanging out, ready to reach when Mitchell came up. When he grabbed a hold of the Britain their eyes met again. They really need to stop having eye contact, someone's gunna notice. 

Just to avoid it, Mitchell looked back down as the giant air craft fell into the pit and with it the other samples of Manticore. Good riddance. 

 

Mitchell let out a long breath and allowed Gideon to pull him up the rest of the way. No matter how happy Mitchell was that Gideon was on their side again, he wouldn't show it because he was supposed to be mad at the guy. Still giving him the cold shoulder, the private instantly moved to one of the seats while muttering a small 'thanks'. Gideon opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but the words got caught in his throat so he clicked his mouth shut. 

The ride back was tense and uncomfortable. Everyone could tell that they didn't trust Gideon yet and Ilona still seemed irritated. Once they got back to base, Mitchell let out a short breath of relief to finally be back and jumped off the helicopter. All he wanted to do was sleep for 24 hours straight, and eat 5 pounds of food. Ugh.

He guessed he should probably get checked out by the doctor before though so he whisked his way down the medical hallway. After finding the doctor, he was checked out for a twisted ankle and tons of bruising. That will feel great tomorrow. After they put a wrapping around his ankle, they scolded him to eat and get plenty of sleep. 

Trudging his way down the hallway, he made it to the small cafeteria and put together a few sandwiches to go. Finally, he could go lay in bed and eat and sleep and just relax. Also to hopefully get Gideon out of his mind. The American managed to get to his room without any disturbance, finally settling down ready to dig in, just when a soft knock padded against his door. 

Letting out a groan, Mitchell assumed it was Cormack.

"Oh come on Cormack, I just got back, let me sleep!"

At first, Cormack didn't reply until a different voice instead spoke out. 

"Mitchell, it's Gideon, let me in."

The private froze in place. No, no he wasn't supposed to come to him, at least not today! All he wanted was sleep and to eat his damn sandwiches. 

"Uh?"

Mitchell was jumped out of his thoughts and he set his sandwich down, preparing himself as he walked to the door. He hesitated at the knob, but released and let the Britain into his view. Keeping his voice as controlled as possible was harder than he thought. 

"Yeah?"

For once in his 4 years of knowing the man, Gideon actually looked sorta kinda nervous, and even that was a stretch. The captain rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Uh, can I come in?"

Without speaking, Mitchell moved to the side, widening the door enough to let the latter pass. 

The first thing Gideon saw was the three sandwiches on his bed after he walked a few paces into the room. He let out a snort.

"Enough sandwiches?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes but didn't stray from the elephant in the room. 

"So why are you here."

It was more of a statement and Gideon took a few moments to reply.

"Look," His voice turned gruff and his eyes flicked around the room. "I don't do this often, so don't be a twat. I'm sorry, okay? I honestly thought that was a forged file, I wasn't willing to throw away my whole life at Atlas so quickly, I've been apart of it my whole life." 

Mitchell shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I get that but over me and Ilona?" 

Gideon winced at that.

"I'm sorry, but I swear I want him six feet under as much as you." 

His voice became softer as he tried to catch the privates gaze.

When Mitchell didn't say anything, Gideon walked over and cuffed him on the cheek. 

"Come on, you can't stay mad at your old captain, can ya?"

The private broke out into a small smile and he finally met Gideon's eyes. Happiness shown in them which only made his smile grow wider. Hopefully now his team would be back together, doing their thing and taking revenge on Irons. Mitchell was just so glad it was back to sorta normal. 

Suddenly Gideon's own smirk fell and his eyes shifted downwards to Mitchell's lips. Alarms blared in the American's mind, too many emotions, he wasn't prepared for this and it can't possibly be true to what he that 'this' was! Biting his own lip, Mitchell coughed and Gideon's eyes snapped up, the weird mood disappeared. 

"Uh, do you wanna watch a movie," The American glanced back at his tv. "Cormack went soft on me since I was his old private and gave me his old tv." 

Gideon shrugged and backed away towards the tv. Mitchell would deny it to his death but he missed the warmth that radiated from Gideon. 

"What movies ya got?"

"Eh, more so Netflix, Netflix is amazing."

Gideon jumped on Mitchell's bed and picked up his sandwich, looking to the American and taking a bite. 

"Hey! No way you get my sandwiches, I made them myself." 

He started for the bed, jumping on as well. 

The captain hummed for a moment, before murmuring, "You make good sandwiches." 

Mitchell snorted and took the sandwich back, taking his own bite and god damn did that taste good to finally eat. Grabbing the remote, he turned his tv on and switched Netflix on. They ended up watching some old show called Orange is the New Black and leaning up against the headboard. 

Mitchell would not admit that he might've shared more of his sandwiches or to the fact that he may have dozed off later on. With his head balanced on Gideon's shoulder. 

Totally worth almost getting lost in a cave system.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I doubt that they would still even have Netflix in the future and the fact that Mitchell would have a tv but shhhh


End file.
